NE
=ne= * pt: 1. adv nem, sequer; 2. conj nem, e não, e sem (compare: nec, neque, ni) * en: 1. adv not; 2. conj lest =ne varietur= * sub =neanderthaloide= * adj =Neapole= * sub n pr * Neapole ???? * pt: npr Nápoles * en: npr Naples * ◊ neapolita-neapolitan-neapolitano =neapolita= * sub * neapolita ???? * pt: sub/adj napolitano/a * en: n/adj Neapolitan =neapolitan= * adj * neapolitan ???? * pt: adj napolitano/a * en: adj Neapolitan =neapolitano= * sub * neapolitano ???? * pt: n napolitano * en: n Neapolitan =nearctic= * adj =nearthrose (-osis)= * sub =nebula= * sub * nebula (né-) ???? * pt: n 1. nevoeiro; 2. Patol. névoa * en: n 1. fog, mist, haze; 2. Pathol. nebula * ◊ nebular; nebulose-nebulositate, nebulosa =nebular= * adj * nebular ???? * pt: adj nevoento/a * en: adj nebular =nebulisar= * v =nebulisation= * sub =nebulisator= * sub =nebulium= * sub =nebulosa= * sub * nebulosa ???? * pt: n Astron. nebulosa * en: n Astron. nebula =nebulose= * adj * nebulose ???? * pt: adj nebuloso/a * en: adj nebulous =nebulositate= * sub * nebulositate ???? * pt: n nebulosidade * en: n nebulousness * nec ???? * pt: conj nem (compare: ne, neque, ni) * en: conj neither, nor, also not; * nec ... nec ... neither ... nor ... (* ni ) * ◊ necun etc. =nec conj= =nec plus ultra= * nec plus ultra ???? * pt: nec plus ultra [L * en: nec plus ultra =necamento= * sub * necamento ???? * pt: n afogamento * en: n (act of) drowning =necar= * v * necar ???? * pt: v afogar * en: v to drown (* to deprive of life by immersion) * ◊ necamento =necessaire= * sub * necessaire ???? * pt: n necessaire [F * en: n kit, case =necessari= * adj * necessari ???? * pt: adj necessário/a (compare: necesse) * en: adj necessary =necesse= * adj * necesse ???? * pt: adj necessário/a (compare: necessari) * en: adj necessary * ◊ necessitate-necessitose, necessitar; necessari =necessitante= * adj =necessitar= * v * necessitar ???? * pt: v necessitar * en: v 1. to force, compel 2. to necessitate (* to make necessary) =necessitate= * sub * necessitate ???? * pt: n necessidade * en: n necessity (1. fact or quality of being necessary; 2. need, want); * in caso de necessitate In case of necessity or emergency; * facer de necessitate virtute to make a virtue of necessity; * (cosas) de prime necessitate Indispensable (things) =necessitose= * adj * necessitose ???? * pt: adj necessitado/a, pobre, indigente * en: adj needy * necro- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds necro-, necr- (* corpse, dead body) * ◊ necrosis; necrologo etc.; necromante etc.; necropole etc.; necroscopia etc.; necropsia etc.; necroscopic etc.; necrophage etc. =necrobiose (-osis)= * sub =necrobiotic= * adj =necrologia= * sub * necrologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n necrologia * en: n necrology =necrologic= * adj * necrologic ???? * pt: adj necrológico/a * en: adj necrological, necrologic =necrologista= * sub * necrologista ???? * pt: n necrologista (compare: necrologo) =necrologo= * sub * necrologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n necrologista (compare: necrologista) * en: n necrology, necrologue * ◊ necrologia; necrologic =necromania= * sub =necromante= * sub * necromante ???? * pt: n necromante * en: n necromancer * ◊ necromantia, necromantic =necromantia= * sub * necromantia (-ía) ???? * pt: n necromância * en: n necromancy =necromantic= * adj * necromantic ???? * pt: adj necromântico/a * en: adj necromantic =necrophage= * adj * necrophage ???? * pt: adj necrófago/a * en: adj necrophagous =necrophagia= * sub =necrophago= * sub =necrophile= * adj =necrophilia= * sub =necrophilo= * sub =necrophobe= * adj =necrophobia= * sub =necrophobo= * sub =necrophoro= * sub =necropole (-olis)= * sub * necropole ???? * pt: n necrópole * en: n necropolis, cemetery =necropsia= * sub * necropsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. necropsia * en: n Med. necropsy, autopsy =necrosar= * v =necroscopia= * sub * necroscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. necroscopia * en: n Med. necroscopy, autopsy =necroscopic= * adj * necroscopic ???? * pt: adj necroscopico/a * en: adj necroscopic, necroscopical =necrose (-osis)= * sub * necrosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n Patol. necrose * en: n Pathol. necrosis =necrotic= * adj =necrotomia= * sub =necrotoxina= * sub * nect-¹ ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ nexo; annecter; connecter * nect-² ???? * en: in compounds nect- (* swimmer; swimming) * ◊ notonecta etc. ... =nectare= * sub * nectare ???? * pt: n néctar (1. Mitol.; 2. Bot.) * en: n nectar (1. Mythol.; 2. Bot.) * ◊ nectario; nectarin =nectarifere= * adj =nectarin= * adj * nectarin ???? * pt: adj nectáreo/a * en: adj nectarean, nectareous =nectarina= * sub =nectario= * sub * nectario ???? * pt: n Bot. nectário * en: n Bot. nectary =necton= * sub * necun ???? * pt: pron ind nenhum/a * en: adj none, not any (* nulle ) * ◊ necuno =necun indef pron adj= * necuno ???? * pt: pron ind ninguém, nenhum (compare: nemo) * en: pron nobody, no one, none (* nemo ) =necuno indef= * pron =Nederland= * sub n pr =nederlandese= * adj =nederlandese= * sub * nederlandese ???? * pt: adj neerlandês/esa, holandês/esa, flamengo/a * Nederlandia ???? * pt: n Neerlandia, Holanda, Flandres =nederlandophone= * adj =neerlandese= * adj =neerlandese= * sub =nefaste= * adj * nefaste ???? * pt: adj nefasto/a =negabile= * adj =negabilitate= * sub =negar= * v * negar ???? * pt: v negar * en: v to deny * ◊ negation; negative-negativismo, negativista, negativo, negativa; abnegar; denegar; renegar; subnegar =negation= * sub * negation ???? * pt: n negação * en: n 1. negation; 2. Gram. negative =negativa= * sub * negativa ???? * pt: n negativa * en: n negative (* negative proposition, statement, reply, etc.) =negative= * adj * negative ???? * pt: adj negativo/a * en: adj negative (1. not affirmative; 2. not positive); * responder negativemente to answer negatively, in the negative =negativismo= * sub * negativismo ???? * pt: n negativismo * en: n negativism =negativista= * adj =negativista= * sub * negativista ???? * pt: n negativista * en: n negativist =negativitate= * sub =negativo= * sub * negativo ???? * pt: n Fotog. negativo * en: n etc. negative =negator= * sub =negatori= * adj =negatoscopio= * sub * neglect- ???? * en: see negliger ???? =neglecte= * adj * neglecte ???? * pt: adj descuidado/a, desleixado/a, abandonado/a * en: adj neglected =négligé= * sub * négligé ???? * pt: n négligé [F * en: n negligee =negligente= * adj * negligente ???? * pt: adj negligente * en: 1. ppr of negliger ; 2. adj negligent =negligentia= * sub * negligentia ???? * pt: n negligência * en: n negligence =negliger= * v * negliger ???? * pt: v negligenciar * en: v to neglect; * negliger de facer un cosa to neglect or fail to do something * ◊ negligente-negligentia, neglecte =negligibile= * adj =negotiabile= * adj * negotiabile ???? * pt: adj [Com. negociável * en: adj Com. negotiable =negotiabilitate= * sub * negotiabilitate ???? * pt: n negociabilidade * en: n negotiability =negotiante= * sub * negotiante ???? * pt: n negociante * en: n merchant, dealer, etc. (* one engaged in trade) =negotiar= * v * negotiar ???? * pt: v negociar * en: v I. to trade (* to be engaged in trade); II. to negotiate (1. to talk over and arrange terms for; 2. to convert into cash) =negotiation= * sub * negotiation ???? * pt: n negociação * en: n negotiation, negotiating =negotiator= * sub * negotiator ???? * pt: n negociador * en: n negotiator =negotio= * sub * negotio ???? * pt: n negócio, trafico, comércio * en: n 1. trade, traffic; 2. negotiation, negotiating * ◊ negotiar-negotiante, negotiabile-negotiabilitate, negotiation, negotiator =negrero= * sub * negrero ???? * pt: n negreiro * en: n slaver (1. slave trader; * 2. slave ship) =negressa= * sub =negrito= * sub =negritude= * sub =negro= * sub * negro ???? * pt: n negro, preto * en: n Negro * ◊ negrero; negroide =negroafrican= * adj =negroafricano= * sub =negroamerican= * adj =negroamericano= * sub =negroide= * adj * negroide ???? * pt: adj negróide * en: adj negroid =negro-spiritual= * sub =negus= * sub * negus (né-) ???? * pt: n Negus * en: n Negus =nelumbio= * sub * nemat- ???? * en: n in compounds nemato-, nemat- (* thread) * ◊ nemathelminthe etc. ... =nemathelminthe= * sub * nemathelminthe ???? * pt: n Zool. nematelmíntio * en: n Zool. nemathelminth =nematocida= * sub =nematocysto= * sub =nematodo= * sub =nematosepale= * adj =nemesia= * sub =Nemesis= * sub n pr * Nemesis (né-) ???? * pt: 1. npr Relig. Nêmesis (divindade grega); 2. adj justiça, fado, destino * en: npr Relig. Nemesis; * nemesis nemesis, retribution * nemine ???? * pt: pron ind nenhum, ninguém (compare: nemo, necun, necuno) * en: indef pron no one, nobody (* nemo ) * nemo ???? * pt: pron ind ninguém, nenhum (compare: necuno, necun, nemine) * en: pron no one, nobody =nemo pron indef= =nemobiosilvestre= * sub * nenufar ???? * pt: n nenúfar =nenuphar= * sub * neo- ???? * en: in compounds neo- (* new) * ◊ neoplasma etc.; neophyto etc.; neologia etc.; neozelandese etc.; neolatin etc.; neonato etc.; Neapole etc.; misoneismo etc.; misoneista etc. =neocalvinismo= * sub =neocapitalismo= * sub =neocapitalista= * adj =neocapitalista= * sub =neocapitalistic= * adj =neocatholic= * adj =neocatholicismo= * sub =neocatholico= * sub =neoceltic= * adj * neoceltic ???? * pt: adj neocéltico/a =neochristianismo= * sub =neoclassic= * adj =neoclassicismo= * sub =neoclassicista= * sub =neoclassico= * sub =neocolonialismo= * sub =neocolonialista= * adj =neocolonialista= * sub =neocolonialistic= * adj =neocommunista= * sub =neoconfucianismo= * sub =neoconservatismo= * sub =neoconservative= * adj =neocorporatismo= * sub =neocortical= * adj =neocortice= * sub =neocriticismo= * sub =neodadaismo= * sub =neodarwinismo= * sub =neodarwinista= * adj =neodarwinista= * sub =neodymium= * sub * neodymium ???? * pt: n Quim. neodímio (Nd) =neo-expressionismo= * sub =neo-expressionista= * adj =neo-expressionista= * sub =neofascismo= * sub =neofascista= * adj =neofascista= * sub =neofascistic= * adj =neofigurative= * adj =neoformation= * sub =neogene= * adj =neogenic= * adj =neogeno= * sub =neogothic= * adj =neogothico= * sub =neogrammatico= * sub =neogrec= * adj =neogreco= * sub =neo-impressionismo= * sub =neo-impressionista= * adj =neo-impressionista= * sub =neokantian= * adj =neokantiano= * sub =neokantismo= * sub =neolamarckismo= * sub =neolamarckista= * sub =neolatin= * adj * neolatin ???? * pt: adj neolatino/a * en: adj Neo-Latin * ◊ neolatino =neolatinista= * sub =neolatino= * sub * neolatino ???? * pt: n neolatino * en: n Neo-Latin =neoliberal= * adj =neoliberal= * sub =neoliberalismo= * sub =neoliberalista= * adj =neoliberalista= * sub =neolithic= * adj * neolithic ???? * pt: adj Arqueol. neolítico/a * en: adj Archeol. neolithic =neolithico= * sub =neolitho= * sub * neolitho (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Arqueol. neolito * en: n Archeol. neolith * ◊ neolithic =neologia= * sub * neologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n neologia * en: n neology (* use of new words) * ◊ neologismo; neologista; neologic =neologic= * adj * neologic ???? * pt: adj neológico/a * en: adj neological =neologisar= * v =neologismo= * sub * neologismo ???? * pt: n neologismo * en: n neologism (* new word or expression) =neologista= * sub * neologista ???? * pt: n neologista * en: n neologist =neomalthusian= * adj =neomalthusianismo= * sub =neomalthusiano= * sub =neomarxismo= * sub =neomarxista= * adj =neomarxista= * sub =neomercantilismo= * sub =neomycina= * sub =neon= * sub * neon (né-) ???? * pt: n Quim. néon (Ne) * en: n Chem. neon =neonatal= * adj =neonate= * adj =neonato= * sub * neonato ???? * pt: n recém-nascido/a * en: n newborn baby =neonatologia= * sub =neonatologic= * adj =neonatologo= * sub =neonazi {ts}= * sub =neonazismo {ts}= * sub =neonazista {ts}= * sub =neonazista {ts} adj= =neontologia= * sub =neophobia= * sub =neophyto= * sub * neophyto (-ó-) ???? * pt: n neófito * en: n neophyte =neoplasma= * sub * neoplasma ???? * pt: n Med. neoplasma * en: n Med. neoplasm =neoplastic= * adj =neoplasticismo= * sub =neoplatonic= * adj * neoplatonic ???? * pt: adj neoplatónico/a * en: adj Neoplatonic =neoplatonico= * sub * neoplatonico ???? * pt: n neoplatónico * en: n Neoplatonist =neoplatonismo= * sub * neoplatonismo ???? * pt: n neoplatonismo * en: n Neoplatonism =neoplatonista= * sub =neopositivismo= * sub =neopositivista= * adj =neopositivista= * sub =neopositivistic= * adj =neopreno= * sub =neopythagoric= * adj =neopythagorismo= * sub =neorama= * sub =neorealismo= * sub =neorealista= * adj =neorealista= * sub =neorealistic= * adj =neorenascentia= * sub =neoromanticismo= * sub =neoscholastic= * adj =neoscholasticismo= * sub =neoscholastico= * sub =neostalinista= * adj =neostalinista= * sub =neotenia= * sub =neotenic= * adj =neotestamentari= * adj =neothomismo= * sub =neothomista= * adj =neothomista= * sub =neothomistic= * adj =neottia= * sub =neovitalismo= * sub =neoyorkese= * adj =neoyorkese= * sub =neozelandese= * adj =neozelandese= * sub * neozelandese ???? * pt: sub/adj neozelandês/esa * en: 1. adj (of) New Zealand; 2. n New Zealander =neozoic= * adj * neozoic ???? * pt: adj neozóico/a =neozoico= * sub * neozoico ???? * pt: n neozóico =Nepal= * sub n pr * Nepal ???? * pt: npr Nepal =nepalese= * adj =nepalese= * sub * nepalese ???? * pt: sub/adj nepalês/esa =nepenthaceas= * sub pl =nepenthe= * sub =neper= * sub =neperian= * adj =nepeta= * sub =nephelogic= * adj =nephelometria= * sub =nephelometric= * adj =nephelometro= * sub =nephologia= * sub =nephoscopio= * sub =nephralgia= * sub =nephrectomia= * sub =nephrite= * sub =nephritic= * adj * nephritic ???? * pt: adj nefrítico/a * en: adj nephritic =nephritico= * sub =nephritis= * sub * nephritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. nefrite * en: n Pathol. nephritis * nephro- ???? * en: n (occurring in derivatives and compounds] nephro-, nephr- (* kidney) * ◊ nephritis-nephritic-antinephritic; nephrocele etc. =nephrocele= * sub * nephrocele ???? * pt: n Patol. nefrocele * en: n Pathol. nephrocele =nephrographia= * sub =nephrolithiasis= * sub =nephrolitho= * sub =nephrologia= * sub =nephrologic= * adj =nephrologista= * sub =nephrologo= * sub =nephropathia= * sub =nephrorrhagia= * sub =nephrose (-osis)= * sub * nepota ???? * pt: n sobrinha =nepote= * sub * nepote ???? * pt: n sobrinho * en: n 1. grandchild, grandson; * 2. nephew * ◊ nepotismo =nepotismo= * sub * nepotismo ???? * pt: n nepotismo * en: n nepotism (* favoritism in regard to relatives) =nepotista= * sub =nepta= * sub * nepta ???? * pt: n 1. neta * en: n 1. granddaughter; 2. niece =nepto= * sub * nepto ???? * pt: n 1. neto * en: n 1. grandchild; grandson; * 2. nephew * ◊ grannepto; nepta-grannepta =neptunian= * adj * neptunian ???? * pt: adj 1. Relig.; Astron. Ne(p)tuniano/a; 2. Geol. ne(p)tuniano/a * en: adj 1. Relig.; Astron. Neptunian; 2. Geol. neptunian =neptunismo= * sub * neptunismo ???? * pt: n Geol. ne(p)tunismo * en: n Geol. Neptunism =neptunista= * sub * neptunista ???? * pt: n Geol. ne(p)tunista * en: n Geol. neptunist =neptunium= * sub * neptunium (-tún-) ???? * pt: n Quim. neptúnio (Np) * en: n Chem. neptunium =Neptuno= * sub n pr * Neptuno ???? * pt: npr Neptuno (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) * en: npr Neptune (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) * ◊ neptunismo; neptunista; neptunium; neptunian * neque ???? * pt: conj nem (compare: ne, nec, ni) * en: conj (* nec ) =nereide= * sub =neritic= * adj =Neron= * sub n pr =neronian= * adj =nerval= * adj * nerval ???? * pt: adj nerval * en: adj neural =nervation= * sub * nervation ???? * pt: n nervação * en: n nervation, nervature =nervatura= * sub * nervatura ???? * pt: n nervatura * en: n nervature, nervation =nervifoliate= * adj =nervifolie= * adj =nervin= * adj * nervin ???? * pt: adj Med. nervino/a, nérveo/a * en: adj Med. nervine (* having the quality of acting on the nerves) =nervo= * sub * nervo ???? * pt: n nervo * en: n I. tendon; II. nerve (1. as in “a man of nerve”; 2. Anat.); * nervo de bove cowhide, horsewhip * ◊ nervation; nervatura; nervura; nerval; nervose-nervosismo, nervositate; nervin, enervar; innervar =nervose= * adj * nervose ???? * pt: adj nervoso/a * en: adj nervous (1. muscular; 2. pertaining to the nerves; 3. highly strung, irritable); * (stilo) nervose vigorous (style) =nervosismo= * sub * nervosismo ???? * pt: n Med. nervosismo * en: n Med. nervous diathesis; nervousness =nervositate= * sub * nervositate ???? * pt: n nervosidade * en: n nervousness =nervura= * sub * nervura ???? * pt: n Zool. nervura * en: n Entom. nerve, nervure =nescie= * adj * nescie ???? * pt: adj néscio/a, ignorante, estúpido/a * en: adj ignorant, stupid * ◊ nescietate =nescietate= * sub * nescietate ???? * pt: n necedade, estupidez * en: n ignorance, stupidity, foolishness =neslia= * sub * neso- ???? * en: n in compounds neso- (* island) * ◊ Dodecaneso etc.; Peloponneso etc.; Indonesia etc.; Micronesia etc.; Polynesia etc. ... =Nesso= * sub n pr =Nestor= * sub n pr =nestorian= * adj =nestorianismo= * sub =nestoriano= * sub * -neta ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ argyroneta etc. =nettacamino= * sub * nettage ???? * pt: n limpeza, lavagem * nettamento ???? * pt: n limpeza, lavagem =nettapenna= * sub =nettapipa= * sub =nettar= * v * nettar ???? * pt: v limpar * en: v 1. to clean, cleanse; * nettar a sic to dry-clean =nettation= * sub =nettator= * sub * nettator ???? * pt: n (aquilo ou aquele que limpa, lava) =nettatrice= * sub * nettatrice ???? * pt: n (aquilo ou aquela que limpa, lava) =nette= * adj * nette ???? * pt: adj nítido/a, limpo/a * en: adj 1. neat (* clear, pure, etc.); 2. net; * precio nette net price; * peso nette net weight * ◊ nettitate; nettar =nettitate= * sub * nettitate ???? * pt: n limpeza * en: n neatness, cleanness, cleanliness, etc. =neuma= * sub =neural= * adj =neuralgia= * sub * neuralgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n neuralgia * en: n neuralgia * ◊ neuralgic =neuralgic= * adj * neuralgic ???? * pt: adj neurálgico/a * en: adj neuralgic =neurasthenia= * sub * neurasthenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n neurastenia * en: n neurasthenia * ◊ neurasthenic-neurasthenico =neurasthenic= * adj * neurasthenic ???? * pt: adj neurasténico/a * en: adj neurasthenic =neurasthenico= * sub * neurasthenico ???? * pt: n neurasténico * en: n neurasthenic =neuritis= * sub * neuritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Med. neurite * en: n Med. neuritis =neurobiologia= * sub =neurobiologic= * adj =neurobiologo= * sub =neuroblasto= * sub =neurochimia= * sub =neurochimic= * adj =neurochirurgia= * sub =neurochirurgic= * adj =neurochirurgo= * sub =neurocybernetica= * sub =neurodepressor= * sub =neuroendocrin= * adj =neuroendocrinologia= =neurofibrilla= * sub =neurofibroma= * sub =neurogenese (-esis)= * sub =neuroglia= * sub =neurohormon= * sub =neuroleptic= * adj =neuroleptico= * sub =neurolinguistica= * sub =neurologia= * sub * neurologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n neurologia * en: n neurology =neurologic= * adj * neurologic ???? * pt: adj neurológico/a * en: adj neurological =neurologista= * sub * neurologista ???? * pt: n neurologista (compare: neurologo) * en: n neurologist =neurologo= * sub * neurologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n neurologo (compare: neurologista) * en: n neurologist * ◊ neurologia-neurologista; neurologic =neuroma= * sub * neuroma ???? * pt: n Med. neuroma, nevroma * en: n Med. neuroma =neuromediator= * sub =neuromuscular= * adj =neuron= * sub * neuron (neu-) ???? * pt: n Anat. neurónio * en: n Anat. neuron; * neuro- neuro-, neur- (* nerve) * ◊ neuritis; neuroma; neurosis-esthesioneurosis etc.; neurotic; neuralgia etc.; neurologo etc. =neuronal= * adj =neuronic= * adj =neuronolyse (-ysis)= * sub =neuropathe= * adj =neuropathe= * sub =neuropathia= * sub =neuropathic= * adj =neuropathico= * sub =neuropathologia= * sub * neuropathologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n neuropatologia, nevropatologia * en: n neurology =neuropathologic= * adj * neuropathologic ???? * pt: adj neurológico/a, nevropatológico/a * en: adj neurological =neuropathologico= * sub =neuropathologista= * sub =neuropathologo= * sub * neuropathologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n nevropatólogo, neuropatólogo * en: n neuropath, neurologist * ◊ neuropathologia; neuropathologic =neurophylle= * adj =neurophysiologia= * sub =neurophysiologic= * adj =neurophysiologista= * sub =neurophysiologo= * sub =neuroplasma= * sub =neuroplegic= * adj =neuroplegico= * sub =neuropsychiatra= * sub =neuropsychiatria= * sub =neuropsychiatric= * adj =neuropsychologia= * sub =neuropsychologic= * adj =neuropsychologista= * sub =neuropsychologo= * sub =neurosarcoma= * sub =neurose (-osis)= * sub =neurosepale= * adj * neurosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n neurose, nevrose * en: n neurosis =neurotic= * adj * neurotic ???? * pt: adj neurótico, nevrótico/a * en: adj neurotic =neurotico= * sub =neurotomia= * sub =neurotoxic= * adj =neurotoxina= * sub =neurotrope= * adj =neurotropismo= * sub =neurovegetative= * adj =neurovirus= * sub =neurula= * sub =neuston= * sub =neutral= * adj =neutral= * sub * neutral¹ ???? * pt: adj neutral * en: adj neutral (* not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.) * ◊ neutralitate; neutralisar-neutralisation * neutral² ???? * pt: n neutral * en: n neutral =neutralisabile= * adj =neutralisabilitate= * sub =neutralisar= * v * neutralisar ???? * pt: v neutralizar * en: v to neutralize; also: Pol. =neutralisation= * sub * neutralisation ???? * pt: n neutralização * en: n neutralization =neutralismo= * sub =neutralista= * adj =neutralista= * sub =neutralistic= * adj =neutralitate= * sub * neutralitate ???? * pt: n neutralidade * en: n neutrality (1. state of not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.; 2. Chem.); * neutralitate armate armed neutrality =neutre= * adj * neutre ???? * pt: adj neutro/a * en: adj I. neuter (1. Biol.; * 2. Gram.); II. neutral (1. not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.; 2. Chem.; 3. Elec. neither positive nor negative); * ape neutre neuter or worker bee; * verbo neutre neuter or intransitive verb * ◊ neutral; neutron =neutrino= * sub =neutro= * sub * neutro ???? * pt: pron indef neutro * en: indef pron neither =neutron= * sub * neutron (-ón) ???? * pt: n Fis. néutron * en: n Phys. neutron; * neutron retardate Phys. delayed neutron; * captura del neutron absorption or capture of neutrons =neutronic= * adj =neutrophile= * adj =nevo= * sub * nevo ???? * pt: n Patol. sinal, mácula, defeito, mancha na pele * en: n Pathol. nevus, naevus; also: mole, birthmark, etc. * ◊ nevoide * nevoide ???? * en: adj Pathol. nevoid, naevoid =nevroptere= * adj =nevroptero= * sub * New York ???? * pt: npr New York [A * en: npr New York =new-look= * sub =Newton= * sub n pr =newton= * sub =newtonian= * adj * nex- ???? * en: see nect- ???? =nexo= * sub * nexo ???? * pt: n nexo, conexão * en: n nexus, connection